Sacred Simplicity
by BeautyThatIsMcHaywardKlaine
Summary: This story contains chapters of Jane x Mason, cute, fluff, romance and friendship.
1. Chapter One

Sacred Simplicity

Summary: This story contains chapters of Jane x Mason, cute, fluff, romance and friendship.

Chapter One: Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow

Jane stood in front of the curtains waiting to be called out to start her duet with Mason, she was nervous but not because of stage fright, but because she was going to sing with a guy. When she was in Dalton she made a promise to herself that she wasn't going to let a boy get in the way of her dreams, her goals but Mason McCarthy, the twin brother of Madison McCarthy, got into her heart and she wasn't sure if she was okay with that.

Jane felt a presence behind her she bit her bottom lip as she felt Mason hold her arm. "Hey.. You don't have to be nervous. If you get nervous just.. look at me." That was the problem, she couldn't look at Mason, his eyes, his smile everything about Mason made her feel butterflies. She nodded taking a deep breath.

"Okay.."She said softly, she looked over at Mason for the first time since he showed up next to her. Mason smiled that goofy smile that made her stomach turn into knots. To say she was love struck was completely out of the question.

When Rachel called for them to come on stage after Roderick and Madison finished their duet, Mason nodded to Jane as they walked together they both sat down on the stools, looking away from each other at first, but once the piano started playing Jane took a deep breath letting all the butterflies out as she gained the confidence to look at Mason.

 _Tonight you're mine completely  
You give your love so sweetly  
Tonight the light of love is in your eyes  
_

Jane felt her eyes sparkle when Mason looked over at her, the way his small smile made her feel like she was in heaven made her want to continue singing with him.

 _But will you love me tomorrow_

 _Hey yeah_

 _Oh oh_

As soon as she heard Mason sing like the million times they had practiced together over the weekend, she felt like his voice was pure pleasure. Everything about it was just, perfect in her eyes.

 _I had no choice but to hear you  
You stated your case time and again  
I thought about it, yeah _

_You treat me like I'm a princess (You're a princess)  
I'm not used to liking that  
_

Mason looked over at Jane who was playing with the hem of her skirt, he thought that it was the cutest thing ever, seeing her looking shy and in his eyes beautiful. But if Madison had found out that Mason was starting to like Jane, she would flip. But he didn't worry about that now.

 _You ask how my day was (Oh)  
You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are (Yeah)  
Will you still love me tomorrow  
_

 _Tonight) with words (With words) ( unspoken) (Oh)  
When the night (When then night) meets the (Meets the morning)  
Morning_

 _Sun_

The high note that Jane had sung sent shivers down Mason's, spine as they both looked into each other's eyes, Jane's hand placed on his shoulder, she got flirtatious and it made Mason gain the confidence to do the same, he flashed her a big smile causing Jane to look flustered making her sit back down in her stool which caused Mason to smirk to himself as they sang the rest of the song together.

 _You've already won me over_

 _In spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you_

 _For all that you are (All that you are)_

 _Will you still love me (tomorrow)_

 _You've already won me over_

 _Will you still love me tomorrow  
Yeah  
Will you still love me tomorrow  
Yeah, yeah _

Jane felt herself jump a little when Rachel stood up and clapped after their performance, Kurt gave them a few words that he wasn't so sure of their performance causing Jane to frown slightly, as the rest of the glee club members started walking out of the auditorium.

"I thought we were fantastic." Mason said as he made Jane turn around to Mason causing her to blush by his words.

"I thought we were too..but..Mr. Hummel is right." She said softly as she grabbed her bag placing it over her shoulder. Mason nodded.

"I suppose, we could've done some dancing or something to liven up the performance but. We both sounded great together." He said flirtatiously, Jane played with the strap of her bag.

"We did. And..maybe we can sing again sometime? Together?" She said softly as they both started walking out of the auditorium. Mason flashed his goofy grin.

"Yes. I would like that." He said as they both reached the hallway. "How about we hang out ? We can watch some of the old New Directions videos on youtube." He suggested causing her to nod.

"Yeah..sounds great."Jane smiled as she waved to him before heading off to class causing Mason to watch her as she left. "Wow.." He whispered as he walked the opposite direction as he couldn't wait to hang out with Jane Hayward, the girl who stole his heart without him even knowing.

End of chapter one!

I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!..


	2. Chapter Two: Girl Problem Part One

Chapter Two: Girl Problem Part One

Mason walked into the choir room with Madison, he glanced over at Jane who was sitting next to Roderick, it kind of made him jealous that Jane would rather sit next to Roderick than him, he and Jane had became closer together since their duet and Mason liked that idea, a lot and it was becoming an issue.

When Rachel had announced that they were going to be performing at Myron's bar mitzvah, Mason turned to look at Jane who was looking back at him with a cute smile on her face. He rubbed his hands nervously on his pants, feeling himself get anxious. He stood up almost too quickly but Madison stood in front of him, blocking the path to get closer to Jane.

"Mason! This is incredible!" Madison watched as her brother kept trying to look into another direction as she was speaking to him, which made Madison a little angry, usually whenever she spoke Mason would always pay attention. But she glanced over to see who Mason was staring at and she got furious. Of course Mason would be staring at the new girl. Sure they sang together but that didn't mean Mason had to keep wanting to be near Jane.

"Mason, focus! Huge opportunity, knocking at the front door. Take a seat!" Madison ordered him, causing Mason to snap out of his gaze, he looked once back at Jane before turning to his sister. "Yeah I'm in." He said softly as he sat down, listening to his sister talk about the songs that they could sing together.

-x-

Mason had watched Jane rush out of the choir room, he watched as her hips swayed, the way her hair bounced as she walked. He took a deep breath as he followed Roderick and Spencer out of the room. Hopefully he can have someone's help with his little situation.

"Guys, I kind of have a weird problem." Mason said as he stood in front of Spencer and Roderick. They both looked at each other, Spencer crossed his arms. Normally he wasn't one for helping people. Mason was a nice kid, sure he was awkward, quirky and adorable but he wasn't about to admit that.

"I've been trying to talk to Jane a little lately..because she's really talented, and gorgeous..but..my sister keeps screwing everything up." Mason said as he looked at Roderick and Spencer. He rubbed his hands to stop them from sweating a little.

"Wait, aren't you guys dating?" Spencer added with a snarky, remark. Mason glared at Spencer. Seriously everyone asks them that and it was starting to tick him off.

"No..come on, We didn't have it easy growing up. Our parents would rather care more about performing, than being parents so Madison, kind of acted like a second mom. But lately she's been getting out of control and I just..I need some space..So I need one of you two to ask her out and distract her..for a little bit." Mason said hopefully looking at Roderick who was not sure about what to think of this.

"Dude, no way. You just explained how crazy your sister was and I don't think I can do that." Roderick said as he looked at Spencer who was shaking his head. "Just tell her to back off so you can score some tail." Spencer retorted before walking over to the bench press. Roderick gave Mason a small smile. Mason looked a little upset that his friends wouldn't even bother trying to help him, so he left Roderick and Spencer to themselves as he tried to think of a way to sing a duet with Jane during the bar mitzvah.

So, Mason was trying to get closer to Jane behind her back? She wasn't so sure how she felt about her brother leaving her for another woman. Madison moved away from the door when she saw Mason walk out of the locker room without even looking at Madison clearly still rattling his brain about Jane. She took a deep breath and stormed out of the gym as she wanted to find Jane before Mason could.

-x-

Mason walked down the hallways hoping he could spot Jane. Once he noticed her big curly hair, Mason quickly passed by the other students pushing past the teachers as he made his way over to her.

"Jane!. Hey!." Mason said as he quickly caught up to her, he smiled when he saw Jane smiled at him.

"Hey Mason." Jane said softly as she continued walking to her next class, she held her books close to her chest which Mason thought was adorable.

"So..I was thinking about this duet..we should sing together." He said as he stood in front of Jane causing her to stop in her tracks. He thought this would be the perfect time to flirt with her.

"We would kill it, but I'm already paired with Roderick." Jane said with a slight disappointment.

"Well..is Roderick taking you to pizza after rehearsal?" Mason asked flirtatiously. He watched as Jane adjusted the books in her arms.

"Is this part of Madison's daily meal plan?" Jane asked with a little bit of confidence causing Mason to smirk. So he wasn't the only one trying to flirt with the other. He leaned against the wall, staring at Jane as if she was the only person in the hallway.

"Well, I won't tell if you won't. I'm kind of a bad ass." Mason watched as the redness of Jane's cheeks turned bright red causing him to inwardly cheer.

"Well the only badass I know who is also a male cheerleader." Jane said shyly. As she looked at Mason, she saw the smug look on his face which caused Jane to curse at herself for letting her get shy around him.

"Well you know what they say about cheerleaders.?" Mason flirted with her leaning a little closer causing Jane to step back some.

-x-

Madison watched from the corner of the hallways as she caught her brother next to Jane before she could. She didn't like how Jane was fixing her books in her arms as Mason was casually leaning closer. She knew she had to stop them but she didn't know how. Maybe she could ask Kitty. Kitty is usually good with these kind of things.

-x-

End of chapter two! I hope you all like it! Reviews and Comments will be appreciated!


End file.
